


Пульс

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Bubble Comics, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Fake Character Death, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: "Игра" и её последствия для Олега Волкова.





	Пульс

Олег стал присматриваться к Сергею ещё в самолёте. Не то, чтобы он не разглядывал его прежде, пока они ожидали своего вылета, переодевались в узких кабинках или летели от СИЗО. Но именно присматриваться начал только с того момента, как Сергей объявил о своей покупке.

Сергей всегда славился собственником. Ранние годы, проведённые в детдоме, вкупе со студенческой юностью, выработали у него бережливость, хотя многие никогда бы не сказали о нём подобного. Олег долго фыркал на ту статью в какой-то жёлтой газетёнке, ссылку на которую ему выдал гугл вечность назад — мол, Сергей Разумовский, молодой миллиардер и гений, из окна офиса запускал пятисотенные евро. Потом Сергей долго хохотал над этой же статьёй, пересказывая ему в трубку истинную версию истории — да, действительно запускал, только пятидесятирублёвки, и в купе собралось чуть больше пары тысяч рублей — «Ну сущие же копейки, Олег». Но СМИ, конечно же, раздули из этого настоящее шоу благотворительности, а Олег попросил Сергея творить что-то менее экстравагантное, чем швыряние денег на потеху публике. Спустя месяц Сергей порадовал его звонком о начале проекта детского дома. Одобрительно промямлив что-то, Олег тогда попросил прислать счёт, чтобы поддержать строительство, и приглашение на открытие.

Деньги он перечислил, приглашение получил. Сергей радовался как ребёнок, строя сумасшедшие планы на те два дня, которые Олег мог себе позволить вырваться — они не виделись три года, пока Олега мотало из страны в страну, с континента на континент без продыху, а Сергей занимался сетью и сотней других проектов, но всё сорвалось за вечер до вылета. Олег получил пулю в живот, разорванную селезёнку и сотрясение, сбегая от головорезов местных мафиози. Звонил он уже с подвала, где его наскоро оперировала запуганная молодая интернша. Сергей расстроился, очевидно надулся, но быстро взял себя в руки, выразил сожаление и отключился. На год. А потом, конечно, позвонил. С просьбой вытащить из тюрьмы.

Олег, потерявшийся тогда в Бразилии, не был в курсе о Чумном Докторе. Едва не подставился тогда, услышав шёпот Разумовского — он залёг на дно дна, но пришлось срочно всплывать, невзирая на декомпрессию в виде пуль тех же головорезов. Кое-как заметя следы и сбив преследователей, он вышел на десяток своих людей, проверенных временем и боем. Побег организовывался играючи — с ресурсами Разумовского и при наличии высококлассных наёмников забрать Сергея из тюрьмы было легче, чем воду вскипятить, но Сергей не был бы Сергеем, не попроси он сделать побег «погромче». План о тихом вывозе Разумовского под видом реконструкции места преступления спустился в списке на десять граф, а вот один из предпоследних, тот, что с вертолётом, зачисткой и прочими суперзлодейскими штучками из блокбастеров, поднялся на первую строку. Это было затратнее, но хозяин барин.

И вот сейчас Олег смотрел на «барина», важно кутающегося в бесформенную толстовку и нервно дёргающего головой, пытаясь убрать волосы с лица. Сергей злобно раздувал ноздри, сводил брови вместе и щурил глаза, ожидая, что его наёмник сразу же приступит к делу. Если бы он сказал что-то вроде «Пожалуйста, Олег, ради меня, мне это нужно, правда», Олег бы непременно купил бы ему тех пончиков, вот тех бургеров, этих пирожных и принёс бы мороженное, политое двадцатью джемами и сиропами. Но нет, Сергей сказал: «Раз я плачу тебе — выполняй».

— В моём контракте не прописаны услуги официанта, — спокойно ответил Олег, по-армейски выпрямив спину. Хотел наёмника? Он его получит.

— А что тогда прописано?! Стоять истуканом и быть тупее валенка? — прошипел Сергей, проносясь по комнате вихрем и замирая в полушаге от Олега. Разницы в росте Олегу прибавляли берцы, и обычно таскающийся рядом с ним Разумовский в туфлях или ботинках с платформой, казался ещё меньше в одних носках на холодном полу, пусть и выглядел куда более пугающе, чем когда-либо помнил Олег.

Олег едва заметно кивнул, развернулся кругом на пятках — как в части вымуштровали — и вышел за резную дверь, оставив Разумовского злобно сверкать жёлтыми глазами и сжимать кулаки.

Вернулся он с пачкой листов, где чёрным по белому мелким шрифтом были прописаны все-все условия найма. Его контракт отличался от стандартного, принятого у наёмников, особенно строкой «В случае смерти перечислить пособие на счёт …» и двадцать цифр, без имён жён, мужей, детей, родителей. Если бы он погиб, то наниматель перечислил бы сумму компенсации на подставной счёт ZAMARO, и Разумовский узнал бы об этом только тогда, когда пришло бы уведомление. К счастью, умирать он не собирался, но сейчас этот пункт контракта выглядел почти комично — если Разумовский до него дойдёт и решит проверить владельца счёта, то будет долго хохотать, а потом огреет Олега ближайшим более-менее тяжёлым предметом по затылку, чтоб не творил глупостей. Точнее, так бы поступил Сергей, которого Олег знал четыре года назад. Этого Сергея он узнавал с трудом. Дело не в том, что Сергей вырос и окреп, превратившись из худосочного неопрятного студента в примадонну, держащей мир на поводке, и не в том, что тот убил три сотни людей и не погрызен совестью, и не тем, что синяки от побоев и неудачных уколов ещё сходят с тонкой кожи. Что-то надломилось в самой сути Сергея, и Олег винил себя в том, что не смог заметить раньше.

— Что это? — раздражённо бросил Сергей, когда Олег, вернувшись, ткнул ему в руки пачку бумаг. Пробежавшись взглядом по ровным строчкам, Сергей нахмурился. — Контракт? Серьёзно?

— Не было времени предоставить его раньше, — ровно произнёс Олег, сложа руки за спиной.

Сергей мгновенно преобразился — из почти умильной растерянности он принял вид бизнесмена, которого Олег ни разу ещё не видел. Холодный взгляд, пустое лицо, прямые плечи, чуть опущенный подбородок, придающий ему схожесть с лисой, и даже невнятная толстовка казалась сейчас строгой и внушающей благоговение. Олег слабо поморщился.

— Я извещу тебя, когда прочту, — вздёрнув нос, прохладно выдал Сергей, сложив листы стопкой. — Свободен.

Олег развернулся, подавив желание козырнуть, и вышел, планируя выкурить на балконе своей комнаты две сигареты как минимум, раз на задании зарёкся пить.

Он не собирался превращаться в сухого профессионала — сентиментальность всегда перевешивала в нём, и Олег потратил не один год, учась закрывать глаза на «правильно-неправильно» и выполнять свою работу без чувств. Но с Сергеем такое не срабатывало — началось с того, что он сорвался по первому зову, когда, звони кто-либо другой, он послал бы их подальше, и продолжалось сначала громогласным побегом из казематов, а затем и выбором никому не нужной, но «стильной, Олежа» формы. Форма поставила в тупик не только его — парни тоже выглядели растерянными, когда он раздал каждому комплект из скрипучих кожаных курток и белоснежных, намеренно состаренных карнавальных масок. Он честно ждал фраз в стиле «Я не подписывался на это дерьмо» и даже приготовил ответы, но его парни были профессионалами до мозга костей — если боссу хочется разыграть сцену из плохого фильма, то пусть, главное, что за это заплатят. Парни вообще держались молодцом — ни вопросов, ни шуток, хотя Олег знал, что они вполне могли насмехаться над боссами, которые держали их при себе как светские львицы за мелких собачонок. Видимо, они заметили психованность Разумовского раньше его, но с крючка не сорвались, оставшись с ним, Олегом. Уже гораздо позже Волков думал, что они остались ради того, чтобы прикрыть спину в случае чего, ведь ослеплённый воссоединением с давним другом Олег многого не замечал. Но они всё равно не успели прикрыть его, когда началось то, чего никто не ожидал.

Сигарета обожгла пальцы. Олег выругался и от неожиданности выпустил тлеющий фильтр в зелёную глубь канала. Ночью он вылетает в Питер, оставляя здесь двух парней, прибывших сегодня утром. Он не выспался прошлой ночью, когда сидел на кровати Разумовского, наблюдая как тот развешивал вещи, отдельно вывесив фиолетовое пальто и ласково погладив лацканы, а затем слушал планы Сергея на Питер, объясняя ему, что за такой короткий срок подготовиться можно, но не факт, что всё пройдёт гладко. Какая-то бомба может не взорваться, ключ доставят не вовремя, команда не дойдёт, дождь начнётся. Сергей обозвал его занудой, тихо, мягко засмеялся — тогда, когда четыре года назад смеялся так, чтобы о его веселье знала вся округа — и приказал сделать всё, что требуется, но успеть минутой в минуту. И ни одного вопроса о том, чем занимался Олег в прошлый год, как у него дела, как дела у самого Сергея — но Олег был таким уставшим, что даже не подумал обижаться, не заметив подобного игнорирования. Уже под утро, раздав всем указания и проверив план, Олег осознал, что Сергей избегал личных разговоров. Да и не разговор то был — монолог нанимателя и прислуги. Понимание неприятно осело в памяти, но после четырёхчасового сна у Олега нашлись другие дела, помимо сокрушения об обиженной гордости.

Звонок во входную дверь Олег услышал с улицы, торопливо гася о каменные перила сигарету и спеша в коридор. Сергей его опередил, радостно улыбаясь какому-то парнишке, пропищавшему «Бон аппетит, сеньор» в закрывающуюся дверь. Когда Сергей повернулся, чтобы взбежать по лестнице, Олег приметил в его руках пухлый пакет с толстощёким рисованным поваром на боку.

— Ты рискуешь, — твёрдо сказал Олег, не допуская в голос раздражения. Шершавая поверхность рукоятки старого-доброго армейского кинжала успокаивала.

— Зато не голодный, — пожав плечами, Сергей не глядя поднялся и направился к себе.

Олег вздохнул и покачал головой. Может, сытым Сергей станет добрее, и тогда можно будет попытаться поговорить с ним снова, чтобы отогнать от себя пугающие мысли — вместо заложников привести с собой психотерапевта с санитарами, радушно раскрывшими перед Сергеем белую рубашку с длинными рукавами. Картина того, как Сергей вырывается с рук крепких парней, крича о том, что Олег предатель, что он больше не хочет его знать, прочно засела в голове Волкова.

Поговорить не удалось. Сергей давил на чувство жалости, тут же обрывая Олега безумным шипением, достойным киношных маньяков. Олег же испытал жалость к майору Грому, надавившему Сергею на больную мозоль, а не к старому другу, с которым он не раз и не два делил последний кусок хлеба на двоих. Мужик, которого он видел лишь краем глаза, вдруг стал понятнее того, кто сухо ткнул пальцем на пухлую пачку бумаг на столе, где на каждой странице стояла размашистая подпись.

А Олегу предстояла очередная бессонная ночь наедине с чужими и родными демонами.

После Питера Олег пообещал себе ничему больше не удивляться, глядя на встрёпанную ворону в клетке на соседнем сиденье. Увиденный развороченный родной когда-то город, который хранил в себе большую часть его счастливых воспоминаний похоронил любую надежду на адекватность Сергея, но с вызовом санитаров Олег не торопился. Возможно, Сергея отпустит после того, как он поквитается с Громом. Как он собирался устраивать вендетту Олег не знал, но догадывался, основываясь на сюжетах тех фильмов, которые подходили под пафосность спектакля Сергея. Наверняка бы торговался за жизни друзей как Сатана за души умерших, может, устроил показательную порку, потребовав прилюдного извинения, чтобы унизить сильнее. Но Сергей его, конечно же, удивил.

Парни, в свободное время режущиеся в покер, случайно проговорились о том, что таскают каменные глыбы в подвал, и Олег всполошился. Сергей не отдавал прежде приказов за его спиной, значит, хотел что-то спрятать. Но что? Цербера?

Придя в комнату к Разумовскому, Олег застал его спящим. Простояв над ним с десяток минут, подивившись тому, насколько он был знакомым во сне, он опустился в кресло, чтобы спустя полчаса вздрогнуть от крика. Сергей едва не выставил его за дверь, хотя Олег в прошлые, далёкие теперь времена оставался рядом, когда Разумовского мучили кошмары. Сидеть порой приходилось до рассвета, пока Сергей не отпускал его майку и не переставал мелко дрожать, шумно, загнанно дыша в ключицу. За последние годы изменилось многое, но, кажется, только не Олег.

Возвращаться в Питер в этот раз было ещё сложнее. Сорваться по одному лишь звонку, пусть и достаточно важному, когда Сергей подтверждал раз за разом уже далеко не осторожные мысли Олега о безумии, было неимоверно трудно. Растущее напряжение ощущалось застрявшим меж рёбер свинцом, и Олег помнил это ощущение — когда пытаешься уползти с поля боя на животе, размазывая под собой грязь и кровь, с холодящим затылок чувством скорого конца. К счастью, многомиллионной компенсации ZAMARO ещё не получала.

Разбираться с напарником Грома было жальче, чем Разумовского, каждый раз, когда Олег спрашивает: «Ты точно уверен?», выдающего тираду о том, как плохо ему жилось в СИЗО. Сергей сам виноват в том, что оказался за решёткой, а парнишка, зелёный ещё совсем, просто выполнял поручение старших по званию, так же, как Олег выполнял приказ своего нанимателя. Когда ночью он едва не свалился вместе с самолётом где-то в Чёрном море из-за дурости Грома, Олег пообещал себе, что после этого задания больше никогда в жизни не свяжется с Разумовским. Ни одно его прежнее задание не было таким театральным. Лучше он пойдёт прицельно отстреливать и сносить головы главам триад под командованием другой мафии, главное, чтоб без постановок, к которым у него нет сценария на руках и дублёра за спиной.

Олег думал, что всё подходит к концу миссии, хотя инстинкты взрывались сиренами, оповещающих об опасности. Но он упрямо вёл Грома в палаццо, забивая тревожные мысли планами на скорый отдых и то, как помашет Разумовскому ручкой, направляя катер в закат — совершенно не в его стиле, но после подобных игр хотелось оставить любителя дешёвых боевиков растерянным неожиданным поворотом. Почему-то в таких фильмах забывали, что наёмник в первую очередь наёмник, и контракт всегда оговаривается на определённый срок, а не на пожизненно. А ещё существует неустойка в случаи невыполнения условий, но что такое пара сотен тысяч долларов по сравнению с собственной жизнью?

Разумовский же перехитрил их всех, и перемудрил сам себя, умчавшись в бело-сине-зелёном катере итальянской полиции, оставив Олега и ещё два десятка трупов наедине с Хароном.

К счастью, Разумовский и в этот раз не получил пополнения счёта своей дочерней компании со своего же счёта. К счастью, Харон отвернулся, когда Олегу удалось урвать вдох, вернувший его к жизни.

Когда Олег почувствовал боль, он с обречённостью открыл глаза. Снова выжил, снова вернулся с того света, сбежав из-под твёрдой, костлявой руки. Правда, его руки сейчас были прикованы железными браслетами в койке, а из вен шли тонкие кишки трубок, наполненных бесцветной жидкостью.

— Тварь ты, Волк. Живучая тварь.

Голос, отдалённо знакомый, удержал Волкова от испуганной дрожи только тем, что потом последовала бы вспышка боли. Олег смотрел на сидящую слева девушку в белом халате на синее платье. И лицо её казалось таким же знакомым, как и голос.

— Когда мы прощались, я, кажется, просила тебя не вваливаться ко мне в крови. Так ты не только в своей крови ввалился, так ещё и притащил пару десятков чужой и дерьмо на подошвах. Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Волков!

— Где я? — прервав поток шипения, сипло спросил он. Девушка по-прежнему была малознакомой, хотя где-то на дне сознания плескались разрозненные фразы, произнесённые её голосом. «Ну его, этот психфак, копошиться в кишках интереснее!», «Волк, мать твою, уйми свою бешеную лису!», «Да пошёл ты нахрен, Волк! Сколько можно? Ещё раз заявишься с неуставной дыркой, проведу лоботомию!». Так же в памяти всплыло тонкое лицо с веснушками, которые, Олег помнил, проявлялись только весной, ледяные пальцы даже летом, кудрявые непослушные волосы, которые постоянно путались о мелкие пуговицы на его рубашках. С сидящей перед ним девушкой с образом из прошлого общими были лишь нос с горбинкой и светло-карие глаза. Имя оставалось покрытым пылью.

— Венеция. Угораздило же тебя вляпаться именно тогда, когда у меня была практика! Ещё и Лису свою притащил.

— Где он? — всколыхнувшееся волнение приобрело горькое послевкусие, оставив в груди помимо тянущей, давно знакомой боли, чёрную пустоту.

— Двумя этажами выше, на психологическом обследовании, — фыркнула девушка, дёрнув плечом. — Мой тебе совет — держись от него подальше. Глядишь, если притворишься обычным наёмником, примут за убийцу, а не за подельника. У тебя-то с головой всё в порядке, а у этого Дьябло последние мозги отшибло, ему пропишут комнату с мягкими стенами, а тебя по полной закроют. Ну какого хрена, Волк?!

«Какого хрена» Волков не знал, и сам не прочь был знать ответ.

Пролежав в больнице месяц, Олег многого не разнюхал — Майя, которая назвалась во второй визит, могла ещё неделю удерживать от него следователей, давая время собраться с мыслями и придумать свою версию событий, хотя вряд ли это помогло бы — Гром ведь выжил, как и пара его дружков. Гром, естественно, слил следователям всё, что знал о нём. Олегу удалось выкрутиться тем, что дружба с Разумовским закончилась сразу после первого курса, когда их пути разошлись — Разумовского ждала дорога на Олимп Сети, а Олега — в пески горячих точек. Вряд ли следователей это убедило, но Олегу нужно было лишь немного времени, чтобы встать на ноги без чужой помощи.

Сбежать из больницы оказалось легко со стороны именно побега — уйти от внимания приставленной к палате полиции помогла сама Майя, но выйти в мир оказалось слишком болезненным опытом. Олег не впервые получал пули в грудь, не раз он и отлёживался подолгу, чем волновал ничего так и не узнающего Разумовского, ему приходилось и уходить из укрытия сразу после того, как последний стежок скреплял рваные раны, но тогда он держался на адреналине и морфине, сейчас же, после стольких дней бездействия, он отвык двигаться. Двигаться было больно, обезболивающего Майя с собой не дала — в их больнице с подотчётными лекарствами дела обстояли куда жёстче, чем с охраной подозреваемых. Олег вяло удивился и поблагодарил итальянскую полицию за то, что они не выставили дозор в палате. Он бы так и сделал, но, видимо, все считали, что он слишком слаб, чтобы передвигаться.

Съёмная квартира в грязном, замызганном районе гетто, которую ему сняла Майя через посредников, была не привлекательнее самого района. Но Олег бывал в местах и похуже. Узкую койку без белья, протекающие краны и трахающихся круглосуточно соседей с громкой музыкой сверху он переживёт. Съехал он спустя неделю, когда ноги перестали дрожать, а руки — ронять вилку.

Майя звонила ему пару раз, предлагала помощь, но Олег врал, что уже уехал из страны, что и собирался сделать, но чуть позже. А пока в Италии лили стеной дожди, и грудь ныла, будто на неё положили штангу, а у Олега не было сил её снять.

Первым делом он набрал давнего знакомца, у которого были достаточно длинные руки, чтобы сделать ему документы. «Из Ирландии с любовью», как любил говорить ему Олег, слыша в ответ раздражённые ругательства. Затем он позвонил ещё одному другу, которая долго кричала ему в трубку на испанском вперемешку с английским, говорила, что может вытащить не дальше Европы, но Олегу дальше и не требовалось — с такими повреждениями, как у него, почти пятнадцать часов перелёта выдержать невозможно — он не будет даже пытаться. Всё, что в его силах — убраться подальше из Италии, где его искала каждая собака, разузнать о том Громе подробнее, ведь мужик мог слететь с катушек не хуже Разумовского, и Олегу не хотелось быть косвенной тому причиной.

Олег не мог сказать, рад он был или нет, видя за бортом военного самолёта с именем компании какого-то оружейного короля уменьшающийся Рим. Он столько раз видел эту картинку — и ночью, и днём, и в закате, что ему начало казаться, будто через пару часов он приземлится вовсе не в Барселоне, а в родном Питере. Родном, но разрушенном по его же приказу. Как теперь появляться в городе, где почти каждая улица напоминает о Разумовском, который на его глазах хладнокровно убил десятки людей и почти прикончил его самого? Олег, конечно, умеет отделять личное от работы, но сейчас он без контракта, значит, он обычный человек, не наёмник, и чувства по нужде не отключить.

 


End file.
